


Loving You Is My Drug

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Series: SWR: Gay One-Shots [17]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, imperial gayness, innocent lyste, yandere kallus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: Kallus is in love with Lyste. The lieutenant doesn't know, and the agent will do what he can to have him.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Yogar Lyste, Yogar Lyste/Valen Rudor
Series: SWR: Gay One-Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724557
Kudos: 4





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Bladgirl95: "What do you think about agent kallus and yogar lyste? I was thinking that lyste is a victim of abuse from his work and he is mistreated by stormtroopers But he stood up and continued his job regularly. But while doing his work kallus went threw his history on lyste to know more about him and to get to know him more. Yes and not only that kallus would plan to confess to lyste but lyste doesnt know kallus likes him yet. While still working lyste would soon find out he has feelings for baron valen rudor. He would have feelings for valen rudor and valen would feel the same as well. But when kallus finds out they been spending more time together he would get jealous. "
> 
> I like how this is my first time writing Imperial Gayness, and I am SCREAMING! XD Sorry if I did anything wrong! Enjoy!

Lieutenant Lyste yelped as a trooper pushed him down, making him drop his work. He hissed as he scrambled to get the datapads while the troopers all laughed at him, even while they walked off. He sighed and finally got the things he needed before standing up to carry on with his work.

From his office, Agent Kallus watched the abuse with a growl. He wanted to scold at the troopers for what they were doing, but he had to keep up appearances and had no choice but to watch the lieutenant take his leave. As soon as he was gone, Kallus closed his office door and headed to his desk to continue his search.

For some strange reason, the lieutenant had caught Kallus's interest and attention. Lyste was always pulled down upon, especially by the stormtroopers, who had some nerve abusing someone who had a slightly sigher position than them. It made Kallus curious to why the lieutenant still continues work despite the abuse.

So he searched. Searched and researched, went through the history of Lyste in the Empire's service. He found out that Lyste has always been abused, even when he was a cadet in the Imperial Academy.

Kallus was impressed by how much Lyste still strived to be Lieutenant. His curiosity on the man grew, and he began to search harder and harder, every night and day. He found about his life, his family and everything that the Empire kept in their history. With each of information, he felt his heart fall for the man more and more.

And he was determined for him to have him as his.

X

"Hey, there's the weakest lieutenant ever!" one trooper mocked as Lyste passed through the city.

Lyste was assigned to do some work around the city. Of course, he tried to put on some civilian clothes, so that he wouldn't be hurt by any Rebels that might be lurking inside.

Well, it didn't seem to keep the troopers away, apparently.

"Hey, weak-tenant!" another trooper came to him. "I thought all Imperial workers were to wear uniform,"

Lyste gulped. "I--"

"I bet he's scared of the Rebels!" the third trooper laughed. "He's so weak and stupid!" He then pushed the man down, causing him to stumble and fall.

Lyste merely sighed and waited for them to stop. He was so used to this that he didn't even bother to fight back, or even cry. He had wiped enough tears in his time as a cadet. Crying wouldn't do anything to help him, anyway.

Suddenly, a Tie Fighter flew across the sky of the city. All the troopers were alert and immediately ran after the Tie to assure that the Rebels didn't steal it or if the Rebels WILL steal it. Lyste took it as an opportunity to stand back up and dust himself off before carrying on with his work.

He soon made his way to where the Tie Fighters were all parked, along with some crates. He ignored the troopers that mocked and bullied him as he walked past them.

His job WAS to facilitate the area, after all. He would have to bear with them until he was called back to the office.

He walked around the area, watching as the Tie Fighter he saw earlier made it's landing in the middle of the area. He watched as the hatch opened up and the famed pilot stepped out. Lyste came forward and gave a salute.

"Baron Valen Rudor,"

"Lieutenant Lyste," the pilot returned the salute.

"Your due with a report to the Minister and the Governor (I ship this! I don't regret it!)," Lyste told him.

"Understood, lieutenant," Baron removed his helmet, bright blue eyes glancing at the man with a smile. "I will return for my next shift," With that, he turned to leave.

Lyste, on the other hand, was speechless. He felt himself breathless as those bright blue orbs spared him another glance before finally leaving the area. His face was as red as blood, his feet frozen to the floor as he watched the pilot until he could no longer be seen.

He was so lovestruck by the pilot that he failed to see the Rebels sneak into the area to steal the Tie Fighter...

X

When Kallus got the report of having ANOTHER Tie Fighter from the city, he was enraged.

"THAT IS THE FIFTH IMPERIAL VESSEL STOLEN THIS WEEK!" he roared out, grabbing one trooper with a tight grip. "WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?! WHO WAS TO BE IN CHARGE OF THE OPERATION?!"

"L-Lieutenant Lyste, sir," the trooper stammered.

Kallus paused for a while. HIS Lieutenant Lyste? Why would they blame his Lyste for all this? THEY were the troopers, after all! They were suppose to be the ones defending the Tie Fighter, not Lyste!

"Oh, and what were YOU TROOPERS DOING?!" he snarled. "IT IS YOUR JOB AS THE TROOPERS TO DEFEND THE FIGHTER! HIS JOB WAS TO WATCH OVER YOU ALL! YOU FAILED YOUR JOB ALL ON YOUR OWN!" he pushed the trooper down and took out his bo-rifle. "I WANT YOU ALL TO REPORT THIS TO THE GOVERNOR AND SPEAK THE TRUTH ON WHO IS TO BLAME! AM I CLEAR?!"

"Y-Yes, sir!" Shakily, the trooper scrambled up on his feet and ran out of the office.

Kallus waited until the trooper was gone. He let out a sigh and placed his bo-rifle back on his back then he exited his office and headed out into the halls. He looked around, trying to find the lieutenant.

He found the man in the hanger of the building, a bit ruffled up and dusted because of the attack earlier. He was carrying a data-pad as he made his way to Baron, who was waiting for another Tie Fighter to be assigned to him.

X

"Pilot Baron Valen Rudor,"

"Hmm?" Baron turned to the lieutenant. "Oh, Lieutenant Lyste. Is there something you require?"

"Erm, no..." Lyste tried not to blush when those bright blue eyes looked over at him. "I just want to say... I apologize for losing your vessel. I was the one in charge of the area, and I let the Rebels take it under my nose,"

Baron looked over at the other man for a moment before smiling. He clasped a hand on his shoulder and gave it a small pat.

"No need for apologies, Lieutenant. I could see that you had tried to stop the Rebel insurgents," he chuckled, dusting off the other's shoulder. "And if anything, I would blame the troopers. They had one job, and that was to stop the Rebels. Your job was to watch over them, with nothing but a comm, so no need to place the blame on yourself,"

Lyste was hopeful that his cap was hiding the blush lining up on his cheeks. He returned the smile, innocent and sincere.

"Thank you," he said. "And next time, I won't let the insurgents get away with the Tie,"

"The troopers will," Baron laughed. "but I know you won't,"

Lyste felt his heart flutter at the sound of the other's laugh. It made him laugh too, oblivious to the way the pilot stopped in amazement at his laughter with a deep blush.

X

Kallus narrowed his eyes as he watched the two interact. Who did this pilot think he was? Daring to steal HIS Lyste? Baron had NO right to do such a thing. He was merely a pilot!

"A-Agent Kallus!" a junior trooper ran to him. "Minister Tua is asking of you!"

Kallus grumbled and gave another dark glare at the two men at the hanger before turning to leave.

It was only one interaction, right? What could happen?

X

"Oh, I must take my leave," Lyste sighed. "I must report my side of the attack to the Minister to report to the Governor,"

"Oh, of course," Baron nodded. "By the way, Lieutenant, would you like me to teach you how to fly a Tie Fighter? It may be able to help you take back one that may be stolen by a Rebel insurgent,"

"T-Truly?" Lyste's eyes brightened in surprise. "I... I do not want to occupy you with such things,"

"It is no problem, don't worry," Baron reassured him. "How about after your report? I am sure I will have a new ship by then. What do you say?"

Spend more time with the man that seems to be stealing his heart? Oh, Lyste felt like he was in heaven.

His face was all red and blushy as he nodded. "Sure,"

What could happen?


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For bladgirl95: "They would have a bond lyste and baron. But kallus on the other has other plans for baron ad he plan to kill him in order to have lyste. baron would soon confess to lyste but then kallus pretend to be lyste and lures him to a place and kills him. And lyste would be sad at his death but kallus would be there to comfort him and he would try to be that kind of man in need of comfort. and then time passes a bit lyste wouldb then become good friends with kallus and they would have bond but way farther then with baron. Kallus would then have lyste be his right hand man on everything"
> 
> To note down that this is like... in Season 2? late Season 1? Eh, sorry if interpret the 'right hand man' as something else since Season 3 and all, but eh, I'll be reaching out to Season 3 soon. Enjoy!

"Hi, Baron!" Lyste greeted as he came to the hanger to meet with the pilot.

"Hey, Yogar," Baron smiled at the lieutenant. "Ready for another flight?"

"Oh, yes, of course," Lyste gave a nod before following the pilot into the Tie Fighter.

It had been weeks since the two men started bonding. The two had become very close, always meeting after Lyste's work and after Baron's shift to go on flights. They were so close that they had dropped the formalities and began calling each other by their first names.

Lyste, of course, would always look forward to their hang outs, which he did or did not consider as dates. Even when the troopers mocked him for spacing out at times and made him trip every time he walked with his head in the clouds, his mood was never down.

As long as he was going out with Baron, his mood was always over the moons.

He had no clue if Baron felt the same way he did, though. The pilot would always smile at one glance and a flirty wink on the other.

Lyste hoped that it was a sign, and that they were both were feeling the same way. He had watched Baron when interacting with the other pilots, troopers and officers. His face was either with a prideful smile, never the sweet, sincere smile the pilot gave him, or a solemn expression, something Lyste has yet to see up close...

"Hey, you okay?" Lyste snapped out of his thoughts to see Baron staring at him with concern.

"Oh! Y-Yes," he nodded, smiling embarrassingly. "I... I'm fine,"

Baron chuckled and held out a hand. Lyste accepted it and let the pilot guide him inside the Tie Fighter.

Maybe... they could take their friendship a step further. What could happen?

X

Kallus snarled as he watched the two men get into the Tie Fighter and take off together. He had been stalking Lyste for weeks now, watching him interact with Baron and 'hang out' with him.

He knew better than that.

He had seen Lyste whenever he wasn't with Baron. He could see the eyes he had whenever he thought about the pilot or imagined his night with the pilot.

He was in love. Lyste was in love with Baron.

The thought made Kallus rage. No, not just rage. It made him so, SO mad that he was ready to get Baron's image, holo or not, and use it as a target practice. Or worse; hand him over to the Rebels in exchange for Imperial info.

Yes, he was that desperate to have Lyste as his, to the fact that he was ready to betray the Empire for it. Lyste was HIS, and only his.

And he will make sure of it.

X

"That was fun!" Lyste laughed as he came out of the Tie Fighter.

"It always is," Baron smiled, staring at the other man genuinely. "Especially with you,"

"R-Really?" Lyste's eyes widened, a deep blush appearing in his cheeks. "I... Thank you. I always have fun whenever I'm with you,"

Baron's eyes seem to lit up at that, bright blue eyes sparkling under the light of the hanger. "Really? Well, how about we go out tomorrow night? I have a free shift,"

"Wait, out?" Lyste felt his heart flutter at the suggestion. "L-Like... out on a... a date?"

"Well..." Baron gave him a smile. "if that's what you want,"

Lyste was gonna squeal. Or faint in happiness. Whether it was the former or the latter, he felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest and fly off into the sky.

"I... I have a free time tomorrow at 9," Lyste stuttered with a shy smile.

"Alright then," Baron nodded. "So, 9 at Old Jho's?"

Lyste nodded enthusiastically then he ran off, his excitement corrupting him so much that he could barely breathe. He ran through the halls, ignoring the troopers gossiping at their post as he made his way to his room. He laid on his bed and tried to hold himself together as he thought of what could happen tomorrow.

His dreams... his romantic dreams... they could come finally true...

X

Kallus hummed in thought as he paced around his office.

He had overheard (*cough*, eavesdropped, *cough*) about Baron and Lyste's plans. They were going on a date, and Baron was planning to make it official by tomorrow night. The thought itself made him mad, so mad that he was ready to hunt down the pilot and slay him before he left the hanger.

But... he stopped himself and gave it a thought.

Killing Baron at a hanger full of troopers and security cameras was a BIG NO. It was too open and too risky. He needed to lure the pilot to a more... private place. A place where he could kill him with no problem.

And he had the best idea for it. It was a risky idea, yes, but it was the best idea he had.

X

{Next Day}

"Agent Kallus, sir,"

"Yes?" Kallus innocently glanced at the man that he loved so much.

"Here is the last of the needed work, sir," Lyste sat the pile of data-pads onto the desk. "Permission to turn in early, sir?"

"Hmm... no, not yet," Kallus shook his head. "I have more work for you to do,"

"Oh," Lyste tried not to look disappointed, but his voice gave away too much. "understood, sir,"

"I need you to sort all these out, alphabetically and by order of numbers," Kallus handed him another handful of data-pads and set it beside the first pile. "Sort them out in alphabetical stacks, each in order. Is that understood, Lieutenant?"

"Sir, yes, sir," Lyste gave a nod and began to sort the pads out.

Kallus smiled and passed the man to leave. He made his way out of his office and closed the door then he went through the halls to leave the building. He went to the hanger and took his speeder before dashing off to Capital City to proceed with his plan.

The plan to be rid of Baron once and for all.

X

Baron sat on a seat in Old Jho's. He wore a black jacket, his hair out and combed as he searched the crowd for the lieutenant.

This was the night. The night he told Lyste how he felt. It was easy to tell that the other man felt the same way, but he still wanted to court him the traditional way. The more... romantic way... with a date night.

He soon heard the door open, and he turned to see a familiar silhoutte. The person turned to him and and motioned him to follow before running off.

"Yogar?" Baron got off his seat and dashed after the man.

'Lyste' led him through the streets and into a dark alley. He followed him, running as fast as he could as he went deeper and deeper into the narrow alley way. He soon came to a stop the moment he was met with a dead end.

No Lyste in sight.

"Yogar?" He looked around. "Are you here?"

A swish came from behind him, but he turned to find no one there. He started to back up against the wall, a hand going to the blaster he had attached to his belt.

Suddenly, there was a click and a sizzle. Baron turned to see what it was, only to be shot down with never ending electricity. He soon fell, burnt and fried.

And he couldn't get up no more.

X

Lyste felt like he had hit rockbottom.

His date... was killed. Electrified by an unknown murderer. The troopers were all clueless (useless beings), and there were no security cameras anywhere near the place of murder.

His night was ruined. His love life is ruined. He couldn't think of anything anymore. He couldn't feel anything anymore.

He was now sitting in the hanger, right beside the Tie Fighter Baron used to fly. He hugged himself and felt himself beginning to cry, to mourn for the man that could have possibly been his first lover.

"Lieutenant Lyste?"

Lyste turned his head weakly to see Kallus staring down at him. He moved back and turned away, shameful by how pathetic he looks. There was a sigh before he felt the other sit beside him.

"Crying is not a sign of weakness, lieutenant,"

Lyste was taken back by the words of the agent. He turned his head to find the older man still staring down with a genuine expression of sympathy.

"It... It isn't?"

"It is not," Kallus gave a nod of approval.

Lyste blinked at the agent for a moment before breaking down into more tears. He felt arms wrap around him, gently pulling him into a warm, comforting embrace, but he paid it no attention as he kept on weeping.

X

It had been nearly a month since Baron's death.

Kallus was quick in hiding himself as the real murderer, filling in false cases and false evidences to prove that it had all been the work of the Rebel insurgents.

He had also worked to distract Lyste from mourning. He would join him whenever they ate and helped him the work he had to assign to him. He would also be right behind him whenever they walked, glaring daggers at any trooper who would DARE to hurt him.

Lyste was oblivious of what the agent was doing and was merely glad that he was around to help him after the loss. He felt so lost without Baron, but the more he hung out with Kallus, the more he felt like he should forget about Baron. He didn't know why, but he felt like the bond that had broken because of Baron's death was being replaced by a bond that he was forming with Kallus.

A bond that was a little deeper than he had anticipated.

Soon, Lyste was following Kallus everywhere. He became the agent's right hand man, always there to serve him and give him whatever he needed for the job. Kallus was more than happy when the man started to trust him.

And he was willing to keep that trust.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For bladgirl95: "Lyste began to get over barons death and begins to do his work. But after becoming kallus right hand and friend, lyste would have feelings for kallus. Lyste would then soon confess to his crush but was interrupted by the news that his mother had died on gurel. A few days later lyste would attend his mothers furneral wearong his uniform but a dark version and watch as they put his mother at rest. While standing alone outside his mothers mausoleum crying. Kallus would call lyste behind him. Dahlia flowers in hand. Lyste with tears still in his eyes runs up to kallus and hugs him and sobs hard. Kallus comforts him and Pat's his back. Kallus would then lay the dahlia flowers by the mausoleum and hug lyste again. After hugging lyste for a few seconds lyste would then tell kallus to take him away because he didnt want to stay there all day and mourn. Kallus would then take him back to the imperial base in gurel. While on the way back, lyste had fallen asleep behind kallus on the speeder bike. Kallus carried lyste to his quarters and layed him down on his bed. Kallus would then clean lyste face with a wet cloths and clean his dried tears. While doing so kallus couldn't get his eyes off lyste pink lips. He couldn't resist and gently kissed lyste. After a few seconds he slowly pulled away. Not aware lyste was awake the whole time but pretend to be asleep. As kallus pulled away and was going to leave lyste alone. Lyste grabbed kallus hand quickly still laying down. Kallus looks at him shocked and scared. Kallus would apologize but it didn't matter to lyste. Lyste gets up from the bed and kisses kallus. Kallus was shocked at first but kissed back. After a few seconds they catch there breath and look at each others eyes. Lyste then confessed to kallus and kallus said the same thing. Then they do you know. The next morning they wake up and they see each other. Kallus caresses lyste cheek and gives him a gentle kiss on his lips and they get out of bed."
> 
> Damn, hopefully, this gonna be a long one. XD But this'll be fun! Enjoy!

Lyste felt his heart flutter as he watched Kallus pass his workspace, a smile and a wave towards him before taking his leave. The lieutenant let out a sigh.

It had been months since Baron's death. He had mourned enough, with the help of Kallus, who had been there for him whenever he needed some comfort. Over the time, Lyste felt his sadness wash away and was soon replaced by strange yet familiar feelings for the agent.

He wanted to tell Kallus how he felt. He could barely control himself whenever he and the agent were in the same room, which was starting to become more than a one-time thing. He was Kallus's right hand man, after all. He was to help the agent in whatever he needed.

But he was afraid. Afraid that whatever happened with Baron would happen to Kallus. He was afraid that the Rebels would kill him like they killed Baron (Kallus framed the Rebels for the pilot's death, after all).

"Yogar?"

Lyste snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see Kallus standing in front of him. He gulped. How long had the agent been standing by his desk? HOW DID HE EVEN GET IN WITHOUT MAKING ANY NOISE?!

"Y-Yes, sir?" He slapped himself internally before correcting himself. "Er, I mean, Alex,"

Kallus frowned. "Are you alright, Yogar? I called out to you three times before you responded,"

"I... um," Lyste felt himself blush under his hat. "I was just... thinking, that's all,"

"About what?"

"About... uh..." Lyste swallowed. Should he tell? Well, what else was he to lose? Other than a friend and possibly his rank, there was nothing much to lose. "A-Alex, I---"

BEEP! BEEP!

An alert from Lyste's data-pad suddenly called their attention, causing them to turn to it in surprise. He grabbed his data-pad and opened it to find an urgent message from his family in Garel. Confused, he opened the message and read it. He gasped.

"No..." he dropped his pad and sat back into his chair. "No, no, no..."

"Yogar?" Kallus suddenly looked alert, running to the other's side. "Yogar, what's wrong?"

"My... My mother..." Lyste sobbed, eyes watering down his face as he wiped the tears. "She... She's gone... She... She's dead..."

Kallus looked down at him with sympathy, rubbing his back but not saying anything to let the lieutenant let out his sadness...

X

It was a rainy day in Garel. Lyste wore a dark Imperial uniform, crying as the rest of his family laid his mother to rest. They all gathered to say their farewells, each and every one of them breaking down the moment they stood in front of the mausoleum. Soon, everyone took their leave, except for Lyste.

"M-Mother..." he sniffled before falling to his knees to cry.

Kallus stood behind him, Dahlia flowers in hand. He too wore a dark Imperial uniform to pay respect to the passed as he took a step forward.

"Yogar,"

Lyste looked up and turned to him. He blinked at him, more tears threatening to roll down his face before running to the agent. He wrapped his arms around the other and sobbed into his chest, his grip on the agent tight as he felt himself shaking.

Kallus offered him a small pat to comfort the other man. He turned to set the Dahlia flowers on the mausoleum then he turned back to the other to return the hug, rubbing his back to continue comforting him. After a few minutes, Lyste was able to calm down, his breath still shaky but his body had stopped trembling.

"Alex... take me away..." he spoke, his breath hitching in his tears. "Take me away... please, Alex... I... I don't want to stay and mourn all day..."

Kallus nodded. "We'll go back to base, alright?"

"Mm-hmm," Lyste merely nodded.

They soon made their way to Kallus's speeder. Kallus sat in front, and Lyste sat behind him, arms around the agent as he felt himself beginning to feel drowsy. As they made their way back to the Imperial Base, he couldn't stop himself as he fell into a deep slumber.

Kallus felt the heaviness of the other man and knew he was asleep. He didn't want to disturb him as he quickly yet silently sped his way to the hanger of the base. He slowly parked the speeder then he slowly got up and carried the lieutenant in his arms into the base, glaring at any stormtrooper who dared to make any comment or gossip about it.

He knew how much they LOVED to do that to those who seem weaker than them.

He soon made it to Lyste's quarters and set the man down gently on the bed. He left momentarily and returned with a wet cloth. He shut the door then he grabbed a chair and pulled it next to the other's bedside. He sat down and removed the lieutenant's hat then he rolled the cloth together and proceeded to wipe the other's tears off his face.

As he did, he couldn't help but stare down at the man's face. His gaze went down Lyste's slumbering face, peaceful as ever, and stopped at his lips, his pink, soft lips. Soft lips that he had dreamed of kissing.

He tried resisting, truly, he did, but after staring at it for a while, he couldn't help it anymore. He set the cloth down and quietly moved closer to the other's face. He closed his eyes as he neared him then he gently pressed his lips on the man's.

Unbeknownst to him, Lyste had felt a pair of lips on his own. His eyes flashed open, but he made no sound, too suprised to see Kallus, the man he had been pining over since Baron's death, kissing him. He quickly shut his eyes as he felt the other slowly pull away.

'GO AFTER HIM.' A voice inside his head nagged. 'NOW OR NEVER!'

Lyste took a deep breath and immediately grabbed the agent's hand, eyes opening to see Kallus stiffen. The agent slowly turned to him, shocked and scared.

"Y-Yogar, I---"

Lyste shook his head and got up from bed, grabbing the other man by the shoulders as he kissed the other, as passionately as he had imagined himself to as he closed his eyes. Kallus was taken back, but the other's soft lips were too much to last long. He wrapped his arms around the lieutenant's waist, pressing to deepen the kiss as his eyes closed via instinct.

Soon, they pulled away with a gasp, arms still around each other. They panted, staring and drowning in each other's eyes.

"Alex..." Lyste spoke first. "I love you,"

"I love you too, Yogar," Kallus said next with a smile.

Their lips met each other once more, and the rest of the night was a bliss.

X

{Next morning}

Kallus woke up with a feeling of happiness and light in his chest. He turned and found Lyste waking up. He chuckled.

"Good morning, love,"

"Mm?" Lyste turned to him and smiled. "Good morning,"

"Did you enjoy your night?~" Kallus purred, caressing the other's cheek.

"Oh, Alex," Lyste giggled.

Kallus grinned and pressed a kiss on his cheek. They both get up and get dressed, with Kallus staring over at the other as he changed into his Imperial Uniform. He smiled.

Finally, he got what he wanted. He got his Lyste.


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For bladgirl95: "For the past three years of dateing they were happy and safe in the empires hands. Kallus on the other hand was very happy that he had lyste. Kallus and lyste were dateing for 3 years. Kallus and lyste were a loveing couple who spent every day together. Lyste moved into kallus quarters and moved his office close to kallus. The abuse from the stormtroopers stopped because lyste became kallus right hand man and boyfriend but the troopers dont know that. Lyste then finds out hes pregnant and he tells kallus. Kallus is excited but also scared and worried. Kallus tells lyste that he cant have a baby because of the empire and there strict ryles. Lyste is scared but he trusts kallus. Kallus would make arrangements saying lyste is being transported to a different place and wont be back for a year. In reality lyste is back in gurel and is waiting to give birth. Kallus visits him often and cheakes on him. While lyste is 5 months pregnant kallus proposes to him. Lyste says yes but he says they should wait on the wedding until he gives birth to there child. Kallus accepts and takes care of lyste. "
> 
> Yay! Enjoy!

Lyste hummed happily as he went through Capital City, in a civilian disguise. He planned to go to the market to get some food for him and Kallus.

For the past 3 years, they were both so happy together. No one but them knew of their relationship, and they were fine with that. Since he was mostly seen as Kallus's right hand man, no one suspected anything when Lyste moved his office closer to the agent. No one saw that he too had moved into the agent's quarters, but it was safer that way, especially since the Empire's always against homosexual relationships as much as it was towards the inter-species relationships.

And in addition to that, the abuse from the stormtroopers stopped. Even when he was alone, they stopped mocking him and tripping him up to spill his work. Lyste didn't know how, but he suspected that Kallus had something to do with it. He didn't mind, though. As long as he was left alone to do his work, he was fine with it too.

As soon as he got the food, which were deep fried nuna legs along with some meiloorans, his favorite, he started headed back to the base. He was taking a short-cut to head back as quickly as possible. Suddenly, he felt sick in the stomach. He set the food down and headed to the nearest trash can to throw up everything he had eaten earlier.

He had been having nausea for the past week now. He would vomit after every meal and would get dizzy and tired every now and then. Usually, he would shrug it off, thinking it's just the heat from Lothal's sun.

Now would be no different.

He cleaned himself up and rinsed with a little water to wash away the smell of vomit then he grabbed the food and headed to the base.

X

"Hi, love,"

Kallus looked up from his work and smiled as the other man came in and pecked his cheek. "Hi, sweetie. Is that our dinner?"

"Yes," Lyste smiled and nodded, setting the food on the table.

They soon started off with dinner, with both talking about their work and how their day was. Lyste told Kallus about his usual work updates and the plans for the Rebels when captured. Kallus told him about his recent encounters with the said Rebels. They soon finished up and headed back to their quarters to rest. When they got there, Lyste realized that he forgot his data-pad on his desk.

"Alex, I'll be right back,"

"Where are you off to, Yogar?" Kallus asked as he started to remove his uniform.

"I need to get my data-pad in my office," Lyste replied then he turned to leave. "Shouldn't be long,"

He then dashed out of the quarters and into the halls. He headed for his office and quickly grabbed the data-pad from his desk then he went back to the hallway to return. As he did, his stomach began churning again. His tried to hold it in until he got back but failed and ended up running back to their quarters. He threw his data-pad on the bedside table and rushed to the bathroom to vomit into the toilet everything he ate.

"Yogar?" Kallus turned to notice his lover throwing up in the bathroom and ran immediately to aid him, patting his back for comfort. "Sweetheart, are you alright? What's wrong?"

Lyste didn't answer. He was too busy vomiting to speak, but as soon as he was finished, he quickly cleaned himself up, rinsed his mouth, and flushed the toilet.

"I'm fine, really," he turned to give his lover a weak smile. "It's just the heat. Probably dehydrated from my work and lack of water,"

"If you say so..." Kallus sighed, scooping his lover up to carry to bed. "but can you at least see a doctor? Just to make sure you're truly fine,"

"Alright, Alex," Lyste nodded as he was changed into comfortable clothes. "I'll see one tomorow,"

"Promise?"

"Promise,"

X

{Next Day}

True to his word, Lyste did go to the med-bay the next day. He had a quick Jogan for breakfast, kissed his lover good luck for the day ahead then he made his way to the med-bay.

Since it was early, he was one of the few people there, so a nurse tended to him quickly. He sat down on a white bed and told her all that had been happening to him for the past week, all his conditions and all that.

"Is it normal?" he finally asked.

"It will depend," the nurse honestly said with a shrug. "It could be dehydration, a common cold... or it could be something else. Whatever it is, we won't be able to figure it out without a test," She took out a needle and a cup. "I'm going to need a blood sample and a urine sample,"

He nodded and gave what was necessary. Once she had everything, the nurse left to test out the samples, leaving the lieutenant in the room.

Lyste felt a tug of something relating his condition, but he shrugged it off and used his data-pad for any updates about the murder of his old crush Baron.

Don't get him wrong, he LOVED Kallus to the bone, but he still wanted justice for whoever had killed the pilot and spoiled their night. In fact, he himself wanted to kill Baron's murderer.

After an hour, the nurse returned with the results. She looked weirded out yet also amazed, which had caught Lyste's attention as he set down his data-pad.

"So... what are the results?"

"Unexpected, but... not terrible," the nurse gave him a smile. "You're entire body is normal and healthy and stable. Well, normal to a degree, and maybe your body is a little too healthy and stable,"

"What... What do you mean?" Lyste felt his panic tug his heart, threatening to push it up to his throat.

"What I mean is, Lieutenant..." the nurse took a deep breath. "You are... pregnant,"

At those words, Lyste was out like a light.

X

He woke up 2 hours later, still in the med-bay, but this time, he was laying on the bed. His head was hurting as he shakily sat up. The nurse was beside him as she looked over at him with concern.

"Are you alright, Lieutenant?" she asked.

"Yes... Yes, of course," Lyste dryly laughed. "I just had the strangest dream. I thought that I was sick, but you had told me that I was healthy but pregnant. Can you believe that?"

"Uh... Lieutenant," the nurse pursed her lips. "you ARE pregnant. One-month pregnant, to be exact,"

Lyste smile diminshed for a second into a gasp. "Wait, I'm REALLY pregnant?!"

"Yes, Lieutenant," the nurse nodded and quickly removed the results from her own data-pad.

"Oh... okay," Lyste sighed and got up. "Thank you, nurse. That would be all,"

With that, he turned to leave the med-bay, his mind bustling with thoughts and questions.

X

Kallus returned to his office with a sigh of relief. He slumped on his chair and groaned.

He had encountered the Rebels. Again. The insurgents had gotten away AGAIN, and he had been stuck for about an hour to write a report to Pryce and Tarkin all about it.

It was frustrating, to say the least.

"Agent Kallus?"

Kallus sat up at the sound of nervousness of his lover from the other side of the door, but he tried to mask his concern. "Enter, Lieutenant,"

Lyste obliged and locked the door as soon as he was inside. Kallus made his way to him, wrapping an arm around him to comfort him as he helped him make his way to the chair.

"Yogar, what's wrong?" he asked, hands still on his lover. "What did the nurse tell you?"

"I..." Lyste swallowed and let out a shaky breath. "I'm not sick... but I do have... something..."

"What is it?" Kallus turned the chair to face the other man, squatting down to meet his eyes.

"I..." Lyste took a deep breath and managed to face the older man's golden eyes. "I'm pregnant,"

Kallus blinked at him, waiting for the other to call out a joke or something. But it never came. Instead, Lyste avoided eyes again and fiddled with his fingers, as if nervous to see the other's reaction.

"You're... but how?"

"I... I don't know," Lyste shrugged. "The nurse deleted my results, and I left as soon as I found out,"

"That's... unexpected," Kallus spoke, but when he noticed the other grimace, he quickly corrected himself. "W-What I mean is... it's unexpected but... not unwelcome," He held his lover's hands and gave him a smile. "I'm just surprised, sweetheart. Don't take my reaction the wrong way,"

"I... I'm scared," Lyste whimpered. "I'm scared for the child. Alex, I'm scared for US,"

"I know, I know," Kallus nodded sympathetically, rubbing his lover's hands comfortingly. "I'm scared too. I'm thrilled that we're having a child, but... the Empire... it... it's not safe for us or the baby,"

"What... What do we do?" Lyste sniffled his tears. "We... We can't raise the child in the Empire because of anti-homosexual rules, but I... I can't give the child up either. It... It haunts me to know what would happen..."

"And I don't want us to give up the child," Kallus cupped his cheek. "I'll think of something, promise. I just need you to trust me,"

Lyste looked unsure, but he nodded anyway with a smile. "I do trust you, Alex. With all my heart,"

X

"Lieutenant Lyste? Transported?" Pryce quirked an eyebrow at the agent. "Are you certain?"

"I am, Governer," Kallus nodded. "I am arranging his transportation tonight. He will be transported for more work experience and less... Rebel insurgents to hurt him,"

"You care for him that much, don't you?" Pryce's gaze softened. "Alright then. I will give you permission to transfer him,"

"Thank you, Governor," Kallus gave a bow and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Agent Kallus?"

"Yes, Governor?" Kalus turned back to her.

"It is better to use a civilian disguise when taking him out of Lothal," Pryce smirked. "Feel free the special codes that Minister Tua and I use when we sneak out on our own... private dates,"

Kallus paled but felt relief at the same time. He nodded and bowed once more before taking his leave.

X

"Garel?" Lyste's eyes widened as he and Kallus rode the shuttle. "Why Garel?"

"I trust your family to take care of you while your pregnancy," Kallus gave him a smile. "They seemed quite open and happy when you first announced about the two of us,"

"I... I suppose so," Lyste gave him a small smile.

Kallus frowned and held his chin. "What's wrong, love?"

"It's just... I'll be so far from you, Alex," Lyste began to sob. "I... I can't take being so far away from you!"

"Oh, Yogar..." Kallus hugged the other man and kissed his cheek. "I know that we will be far from each other, but I'll personally check on you every month, and we can video chat every night, if you want. I'll do anything to make you see that even if we're so far apart, we would still be together, no matter what,"

"I... okay, Alex," Yogar wiped his tears and smiled. "I trust you with my life,"

"Thank you, my love," Kallus returned the smile and held the other close throughout the rest of the trip.

X

{Time skip to 5 months}

Lyste groaned as he sat up from his bed. He held his aching back and his stomach with a hiss.

His stomach had grown big and swollen, but he knew that it was to be expected from the baby, so he rather not complain about it.

"Alex..." He turned to face his lover to find his bedside empty. "Alex? Where'd he go?"

He forced himself up and stretched his arms. He made his way out of the room and entered the hallways to head down for breakfast. As he did, the smell of something DELICIOUS caught his nose. He perked up immediately and dashed down to the dining room and kitchen.

"Alex?" His eyes widened to see his boyfriend at the stove. "Why are you cooking? I thought that I was cooking this morning,"

"I know, I know," Kallus gave him a smile and set down the plate of Space Waffles down on the dining room table. "but I thought I could give you a break for a while,

sweetheart,"

"Oh, alright," Lyste sighed and sat down with a smile. "Well, this doesn't look so bad. In fact, it smells wonderful!"

"Eat well, my precious," Kallus pecked his cheek and sat beside him. "All of this is for my love of my life, my moons' light,"

Lyste raised an eyebrow but shrugged off his boyfriend's... odd wording with some food. After breakfast, they cleaned up the dishes, and Kallus led Lyste to rest in the living room.

"Alex, I'm fine, really," Lyste sighed. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Well..." Kallus sheepishly smiled, holding something behind his back. "there IS something..."

Lyste tilted his head at the answer. He gasped, however, when his lover took out a small box. Kallus knelt down on one knee and opened the box, revealing a golden ring with an aquamarine gem in the middle.

"Yogar Lyste, the love of my life, the precious jewel, my moon's light, in all my life, I have never felt this much happiness as my time with you. With you, I feel whole, complete and sane. I would never survive a day without you. Between my encounter with the Rebels, my work with the troopers and every stressful thing in my life, you are the only one that brings me happiness. And I would like to bring you the happiness you gave me for as long as I breathe... if you let me,"

"Oh, Alex..." Yogar felt his mood swings take over him as he began to tear up. "Yes, YES. Of course!"

"Truly?" Kallus's eyes lit up with hope. "You... You will marry me, my love?"

"Yes, YES!" Yogar nodded.

Kallus beamed. He slid the ring into his now-fiance's finger then he kissed the other as much as he could and pulled away, stroking his hair to his cheek.

"I love you so much..."

"I love you too..." Lyste smiled. "Can I have... one request at least?"

"Anything for you, love,"

"Can we have the wedding... a month after the child is born?"

Kallus chuckled and held his lover close. "Is that all? Of course, sweetheart. I would like our little girl or boy to see us get married,"

"Thank you, Alex," Lyste cuddled up to the other man. "Thank you,"


End file.
